enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Lizardfolk
Lizardfolk are possibly one of the most ancient races that still hold a significant place within the Realm of Mortals. Since the beginning of time, they have lived in their own forest empires and isolated tribes, preaching the ways of their God and creator, The Scaled One. Known in their tongue as Rtrmarx'Ortshanka, The Scaled One is the essence of all lizardfolk. Their lives revolve around this benevolent entity and they have never lost faith in their father. Because of this, lizardfolk are generally known as stoic and unyielding warriors that cannot be corrupted by other Gods or mortal beings. Interestingly enough, there are no known cases of lizardfolk being subjugated by demons and no necromancer has ever been able to raise their corpses. Apart from their incorruptibility, the lizardfolk are known to consume the remains of their enemies and even their own kin after defeating them in battle. The way the corpses are consumed is of great importance as different methods mean different things to them. For example, taking a slain warrior and preparing his corpse well as a grand feast for a larger family or clan is a great honor and a way to respect their spirit as a worthy opponent. The bones of great warriors are also grand relics to all lizardfolk and they can be used to make both weapons and armor, infused with the spirits to give their wielders more strength. Lizardfolk can also humiliate the spirits of their foes and munching the flesh of the slain and spitting it back on the ground is a way for them to tell that they curse their spirit in the afterlife. Physical description Lizardfolk have extremely varying sizes and their average size is hard to determine. The smallest of them can stand under 1 meter tall and the largest can reach a height of close to 3 meters. Similarly, their weight is generally determined by their height and almost all lizardfolk have a similar body type, having good muscle strength proportionate to their size. Their scales of varying colors are strong and offer natural protection regardless of armor or clothing. The differences between genders are minimal and because of that most outsiders have difficulty telling males and females apart since their only difference is their reproductive organs which are normally hidden. Interestingly, lizardfolk are actually able to breed with dragons although neither side would ever have a desire for half-breed offspring. The females lay about a dozen eggs and nurture the eggs until birth. Usually a year after birth, the children are generally left on their own and so they try to survive into adulthood within the wild. Thankfully lizardfolk grow quickly and reach their adult size within a few years while their brains continue to develop, usually reaching full maturity somewhere close to age 14. The average age of a lizardfolk is unknown since none of them wish to die of old age, opting to die in combat. Their maximum is presumed to be somewhere between 300 and 400 years. Society Being very xenophobic and isolated from the rest of the world, currently the only well known large community of lizardfolk is the Khutzan Klan. This clan lives within the center of the mainland, in the forests of Nidy Loren. There they deter or repel any outsiders that might wander within their territory and continue to dedicate their lives to their God and ancestors. When they have ventured outside of their homeland, they have been known as fierce warriors in spite of their simplicity. Because of this, they are a respectable race among even the most civilized and their heroic sacrifices in the Second Demon War have given birth to many great tales. Aside from members of the Khutzan Klan, the high elves of New Renünion have also discovered a new clan of lizardfolk centered around an ancient city, Zarxas Xurkai. This new clan seems to be much larger in number compared to the Khutzan Klan and contact with them has been violent. As such, reliable information on their origins has been hard to find. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Lizardfolk are wise, strong and tough but also ignorant to the advancements of technology and studies and their added savagery makes them uncharismatic and feared. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence and -2 Charisma. :: Small lizardfolk swap their +2 Strength for +2 Dexterity. *'Size: Medium or small (small lizardfolk are rare, but a possibility depending on the height and weight of the character) :: Small lizardfolk gain +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Type: '''Humanoid, reptilian *'Base speed: '30 feet (for both medium and small) *'Languages: 'Lizarfolk begin play speaking Lizardfolk. Lizardfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common and Draconic. *'Hard Scales: 'Lizardfolk gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their AC. *'Swimmer: 'Lizardfolk have a swim speed of 30 feet and thus gain a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. *'Hold Breath: 'A lizardfolk can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to four times its Constitution score before it risks drowning. *'Intimidating Presence: 'Medium-sized lizardfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. *'Devoted: 'Lizardfolk are immune to enchantment spells and effects. *'Shamanism: 'Lizardfolk can attempt Knowledge (nature) checks even when untrained and always treat it as a class skill. In addition, they gain a +2 bonus on Heal and Survival checks. *'Natural Attacks: 'Lizardfolk gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d3 for Small, 1d4 for Medium). This damage is treated as both slashing and piercing in the case of immunities and resistances. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the lizardfolk is wielding manufactured weapons. :: Lizardfolk gain two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks, or secondary if the lizardfolk is wielding manufactured weapons. The damage is based on the creature’s size (1d3 for Small creatures and 1d4 for Medium creatures). This damage is treated as slashing in the case of immunities and resistances. *'Weapon Familiarity: 'Lizardfolk are proficient with terbutjes, and treat any weapon with the word “lizardfolk” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Darkvision: '''Lizardfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. '''Lizardfolk weapons: *Macuahuitl, lizardfolk :: Cost: Undefined, highly variable Weight: 6 lbs. :: Damage: 1d8 (small), 1d10 (medium) Critical: '''19-20 / 3x '''Type: '''slashing :: '''Category: one-handed ' Proficiency: '''exotic :: '''Weapon Group:' heavy blades :: Special: fragile :: Macuahuitls are basically upgraded terbutjes in lizardfolk society. As lizardfolk age, they improve their measly terbutjes into macuahuitls through time and effort by infusing them with parts of the slain. During this long process, the macuahuitl becomes an extension of their spirit and offers a deeper connection to their patron God and father, The Scaled One. :: A lizardfolk or a cleric in service of The Scaled One can ignore the fragile quality of the macuahuitl. Category:Scalykind